Exterior doors of homes, office buildings, hotels, apartment buildings, etc. are typically equipped with some means (e.g., a door lock) of securing entry into the building. Interior doors of such buildings may also be equipped with some means of securing the door. Such door lock apparatuses are typically rigid and mechanical and to some extent easily defeated by a sudden and forceful action, such as kicking or shouldering. An average adult male is capable of generating a significant amount of force over an effective area of the door lock while using a violent swift action directed at the door lock. In instances of forced entry through the door, the more direct a strike is directed to the door lock, the more successful a perpetrator is at defeating the door lock, typically.